


The Geisha Prince - Season 1

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Series: The Geisha Prince [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like a precious doll on a pedestal that he had dared to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ryotei are traditional luxurious restaurants. Many only accept new customers via referral and feature entertainment by Geisha. Ryotei are typically a place where high-level business or political meetings can take place discreetly.  
> Tabi are those white split-toed socks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugi-Oh, not me. How disappointing is that? XD  
> “Gently As She Goes” is written by Glen Ballard & Alan Silvestri. Second stanza is by me. :P  
> I wrote the opening and ending themes. *lol*  
> 

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

“Ah, Kaiba-sama.” The woman was beautiful and graceful. Her long black hair was up in a complicated style with sophisticated hair-combs and hairpins, white make-up covered her smooth skin in a flawless mask, the pale color made the rich purple of her elaborate kimono all the more glamorous. “It’s so good to have you back with us.” Gozaburo Kaiba smirked rather than smiled to her, the man could never pull off a true smile.  
“My usual room, and I have a guest.”

This was Seto’s first time to the Kame Sake Ryotei. It was also the only ryotei he had ever heard of that specialized in alcohol, and it was rumored to sport more kinds of drinks than most bars.

The legal drinking age was twenty; however, the law was only enforced if the underage drinker was making a particular nuisance of himself. No one looked twice at the sharp-eyed teenager following the business tycoon to one of the private rooms on the second floor.

The ryotei was old, built back in the 1870’s. It had gone through many renovations, but had always stayed in the hands of the same family, the Muto. Originally, it was an okiya, a Geisha house. But after the Second World War the business could no longer be sustained. The ravages of the conflict had declined the demand for Geisha for many years. In order to survive, but without forcing her women into less savory jobs, the proprietor converted her dear okiya into an osakeya, a sake house.

The Geisha became the servers and the entertainment, using their skills in talk and dance to make their business unique to other sake houses. Soon they saw prosperous times again as businessmen and officials came to conduct business and to relax inside of their walls. In time, the osakeya was converted into the ryotei it was now.

Seto made himself comfortable on one of the plush, legless chairs that was placed at the polished table. His step-father sat across from him. They were alone for only a moment before the paper door slid aside to admit a small figure holding a tray with two saucers and a sake bottle. Seto’s eyes opened a little wider in surprise.

Many of the Geisha traditions and rules from the okiya days were kept over the years (even the regular girls employed had to take basic lessons), and others became more lax or faded away, but it stayed matriarchal. Men married into the Muto line and took their name. Daughters were taught the way of Geisha (though they didn’t necessarily become Geisha) and sons were taught to protect the working women or pursued other careers. But time had its ways, and this became one of the traditions whose boundaries grew lenient.

Sometimes the sons learned the Geisha traditions too.

Seto could have mistaken the person for a young girl if not for the hint of an Adam’s apple on the slim throat. The boy was dressed in a blue and black kimono, but it was not as complicated as that of the Geisha and he lacked the proper make-up. His colorful hair, which was black at the roots but bled to crimson at the tips, was only tied in a high ponytail like a Samurai with his golden bangs allowed to hang free in their natural spikes. He watched the boy, as graceful as any of the females, walked over to them in his white tabi and served their sake. The pale flesh of his wrist flashed at them from beneath the long sleeve. It was then that Seto received another surprise.

“Midori-dono will be along shortly.” The boy wasn’t a boy, not with the low husk in his voice. He had to have been at least Seto’s age, fifteen or sixteen years old. He then presented each of them with menus and bowed his head. “I will be your server today, Kaiba-sama. I am Yugi.”

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy


	2. Season 1: Lesson 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, high school consists of grades 10-12. The school year starts in April. April is also when the Sakura trees blossom in Tokyo.

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

A month had gone by since the start of the school year. Most of the Sakura blossoms were gone, but somehow the sweet scent stayed. It followed him around, that boy Muto Yugi.

Only days in, his unusual beauty and graceful demeanor had made him one of the most popular people in the school. He was smart, well-learned, talented, and he didn’t mind giving his time to others when he wasn’t working at his family’s ryotei.

He had made no effort to speak with Yugi. He doubted the boy would remember him from just one visit.

Their history teacher had given them a free study period, so of course, most of his classmates were wandering around the room to talk instead. Several were gathered around Yugi, who had brought a small harp with him today; something about the music teacher wanting to hear his skill on the foreign instrument. Girls and boys alike were asking for a demonstration without any sort of shame. For some reason, it made Seto annoyed, and perhaps a little angry.

Yugi smiled and gave in to the demand. “Alright. I know an old European song I’m sure you will like.” Slim fingers glided over the strings, making them sing in a slow and haunting melody.

“Lips ripe as the berries in June;  
Red the rose, red the rose.  
Skin pale as the light of the moon,  
Gently as she goes.  
Eyes blue as the sea and the sky;  
Water flows, water flows.  
Heart burning like fire in the night,  
Gently as she goes.”

The room is silent for several moments after the final note melts into the air.

“That was beautiful.” Several students agree and some clap. Seto felt his mouth moving before he realized he had anything to say.  
“I heard a skilled performer can add new stanza for short songs.”  
“That is true,” Yugi answered slowly, unsure of the brunet’s intentions.  
“Can you? Are you so skilled as everyone claims?”

Their peers gave Seto dirty looks. In the time it took them to like Yugi, the same moments were all that was needed for them to dislike the Kaiba heir. They saw him as a cold-blooded, aristocratic snob.  
Seto didn’t really care what they thought.

“Don’t listen to the jerk, Yug,” said Jounouchi Katsuya, a lanky blond with messy hair and brown eyes that held street experience. He was almost as tall as Seto but lacked all of the finesse and refining. Jounouchi reminded Seto of a puppy, a Golden Retriever or a Labrador.  
“Yeah, just ignore the guy,” agreed Honda Hiroto, another tall one but with dark brown hair done in a fin-like box-cut and hard grey-brown eyes. He was an improvement over his canine friend but not by much. Seto just thought of him as an idiot.  
“It’s fine,” Yugi said in his soft tone. “It’s a legitimate question.” Purple eyes gazed to Seto. They weren’t angry or annoyed, they weren’t resigned or nervous. They were, perhaps, a little interested. “Listen to my song and decide for yourself if I am skilled.” With that, he began playing again.

“Lips ripe as the berries in June;  
Red the rose, red the rose.  
Skin pale as the light of the moon,  
Gently as she goes.  
Eyes blue as the sea and the sky;  
Water flows, water flows.  
Heart burning like fire in the night,  
Gently as she goes.”

The next words flowed from him as naturally as his breath. They may as well have been original lyrics.

“Hair that’s as soft as a sigh;  
The wind blows, the wind blows.  
Laugh as sad as a lonely goodbye,  
Gently as she goes.  
A smile like the sun at noon;  
How she glows, how she glows.  
Voice carries the loveliest tune,  
Gently as she goes.”

If anything, the students thought Yugi had done even better than the first time.  
“That just added a whole new dimension to the lady in the song,” Mazaki Anzu claimed in a dreamy voice. If Yugi had a fan club, she was probably the President. She was cute and perky with a dancer’s build, chin-length brown hair and blue eyes. They weren’t the ice blue of Seto’s but a deeper shade like water. Seto thought of her as a cheerleading tree-hugger who needed her mouth stapled shut; permanently.  
“Ha! Take that, moneybags!” Jounouchi shouted at Seto in triumph. However, his grin fell when he noticed that the brunet didn’t even seem to have listened. Seto was busy typing away on his laptop, eyes firmly on the screen in front of him. “Why you!”

Yugi chuckled. “Leave him alone, Jounouchi-kun. No harm done. As a performer, it’s my fault that I couldn’t keep his interest.”  
“That’s bullshit!” The conversation degraded and evolved to other things after that.  
Seto kept his eyes on his monitor, instead, and the moments his webcam captured.

Seto’s classmates continued to throw him dirty looks over the next two hours. It was annoying but not overly bothersome. The kids there were amateurs at the evil eye compared to his daily dealings with the harden businessmen he had learned to contend with on equal footing. As it was, they forgot all about him once the lunch bell rang.

Since Seto couldn’t stand the crowds, he often ate on the school roof. The other students knew this and stayed well away, including the seniors after a nasty confrontation on the first day when the older teens tried to stake the area as their territory only. So the brunet was surprised when the door opened and he caught the scent of Sakura blossoms.

Yugi smiled at him, sunlight gracing his pale skin with an ethereal glow. “May I ask a favor?”  
“Ask what you want, but I won’t be obligated to do anything.” Seto thought, that maybe, Yugi wanted him to leave him alone from now on. Even though the incident that morning had turned out fine, it couldn’t have sat well with the petite teen to have been put on the spot like that.  
“Will you come back to the ryotei? I can give you a true performance there, instead of the half captured one you recorded.”

The brunet blushed. He hadn’t realized anyone had noticed the detachable camera, let alone Yugi.

“Please come,” the boy continued. “I want to perform properly for you, as I could not before, Kaiba-dono.” The wind blew gently, as if it had wanted to play with the colorful hair. It ran invisible fingers through the golden bangs, and made Seto feel a strange emotion in his chest. He wanted to touch one of those long locks and maybe kiss it, to feel the softness on his lips. He wondered why Yugi was here, asking such a thing, instead of in the courtyard with his friends.

Once more he felt his mouth moving before his brain felt the need to inform him that he had a response.

“Perform something for me now, and I’ll consider your request.” Yugi smiled again and revealed two fans he had kept inside his school jacket. He began to sing a low melody that made his voice drop into a purr, and his body accompanied his voice in a slow and sweeping dance. Seto ate as he watched, and felt satisfied.

Yugi had remembered him.

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy


	3. Season 1: Lesson 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi is the fancy belt that holds the kimono together. Normally tied in a bow, it can be also be done in a variety of complicated and artful designs. Obi usually contrast the color of the kimono to make both stand out.

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

“I thought you were off today, big brother. Where are you going?” Mokuba was Seto’s younger brother by four years. Their appearances were only identical in the eyes, since Mokuba took after their father and Seto their mother, and even their attitudes were polar opposites with the younger being more positive and outgoing, but they were both similar in mind. Although Gozaburo had originally only wanted to adopt Seto for his genius, he had taken more of a shine to the boy as of late as he started to exhibit talents and smarts comparable to Seto’s at the same age.  
“I need a change in scenery. Is your homework finished?”  
“Sure is. It was easy.” Seto smiled at that. He knew his brother’s teachers were giving Mokuba more advanced work than his peers and was pleased that the boy found the assignments effortless enough to not even notice. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mokuba could skip a grade, but he wanted his brother to keep his childhood. Being groomed as Gozaburo’s successor had robbed Seto of his.  
“Good. Don’t forget to call Yuki.”  
“Ack! Thanks for reminding me!” Mokuba ran off towards his room, stopping long enough to wave to his brother. “You’ll be back for dinner?”  
“No, but before bed.”  
“Okay!”

Seto thought about ways to continue to challenge Mokuba, games and home projects the child could do to exercise his maturing intellect, while driving to the Kame Sake Ryotei. He had not made any formal plans to go to the ryotei, but Yugi’s request kept repeating itself to him all through his after-school work.  
Then there was the dance.  
He could imagine the petite male performing it in a proper kimono instead of the school uniform. The long sleeves would flow about him like longing extensions of his spirit.  
But he wasn’t sure if Yugi was even allowed to take on customers in the same manner as the Geisha.

The girl who greeted him at the entrance was a different Geisha from his first visit. Pulling on his limited knowledge about the profession, he was certain the girl was a Maiko, a Geisha-in-training. Her makeup was much thicker than the more mature women of the profession. And for her to be greeting guests on her own, she had to be the proprietor’s daughter. “Welcome back to our humble establishment, Kaiba-sama,” she said in a cheerful voice. “I am Yomena.”  
“Is Yugi available?” he asked as he walked inside.  
“He’s on-shift for another twenty minutes, Kaiba-sama.” Her eyes, which he noted were the same shade of violet as Yugi’s, were mildly confused. “Would you like the room your father normally uses? And do you have a preference amongst the Geisha?”  
“The room’s fine. And just tell Yugi I’m here, I don’t need anyone else.” The look in her eyes touched on concern.  
“Yugi is not a trained Geisha, Kaiba-sama. He isn’t obligated to work pass his normal hours.”  
“He’ll see me.” Yomena looked like she would have liked to have chewed on her lip in that instant.  
“... As you wish, Kaiba-sama.” She bowed and showed him to his room.

The Kaiba heir placed his jacket on the cushion to his left and waited patiently. The hum of music and other noises were muted by the insulated walls. The sounds washed over him in a heavy wave when the door slid open and was gone as quick as a sneeze when it was shut again. Yugi was wearing red and gold today, his obi a contrasting green. The smaller teen served him sake like the first time. Seto’s eyes caught the tantalizing flash of his thin wrist as Yugi poured the drink. His gaze traveled up to follow the curve of the boy’s swan neck, settling on the bare nape.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Yugi tilted the saucer to Seto’s lips, giving him much more personal service than he had when Gozaburo was there.  
“I wasn’t planning to.”  
“Yet here you are.”

Seto moved his eyes to the koto he originally noticed in the corner of the room. “Play for me. Show me your skill.” Yugi set down the saucer and smoothly stood.  
“Yes.”

Yomena made her way to the office where she knew the Okaasan, the Mother or proprietor, to be. In this case, the Mother really was her mother. “Okaasan, may I speak with you?” The retired Geisha looked up from the financial files she was reviewing and beckoned her child inside.  
“What is it, Miho?” Only alone did Muto-san use her child’s birth name.  
“I’m worried about brother.” Miho wrung her dainty hands together. She always felt worried about Yugi. It seemed to her that people were constantly seeking to take advantage of his kind nature. The woman smiled.  
“Yugi is capable of serving the patrons just fine. I’ve taught him well.”  
“I know, but he takes so few customers alone.” Her mother blinked.  
“Alone? Which customer?”  
“The younger Kaiba came by himself today and requested only Yugi.”  
“I see.” She seemed to relax a little. “I recall Yugi saying they are classmates.”  
“Oh! Then it’s a social visit!” Miho smiled and relaxed as well. The brunet had been rude, but Yugi would have told their mother if he thought the other teen was bad news. “That’s nice, brother rarely has friends over. Usually it’s just that Otogi guy.”  
“As I said, don’t worry about him, he can take care of himself. Back to work now.”  
“Yes, Okaasan.”

Yomena detoured her way back to her post to pass by Yugi and Seto. She felt further relief when all she heard was the koto and Yugi’s voice. She knew Yugi to be an excellent player. So far, it looked like the brunet was only there to see her brother perform. She returned to her duty with a lighter step.

Pachelbel’s ‘Canon’ on the koto was beautiful, even more so when Yugi raised his voice to sing in harmony with the instrument. Seto felt a strange sort of peace settle over him like a blanket fresh from the dryer. The sake tasted sweeter and all other sounds faded from his ears. Never had he ever had such an experience outside of his intense concentration on a new invention.

It made him curious.  
What was this strange emotion? Why was he having it?

Purple eyes met blue. What should have been a momentary glance became locked gazes.  
Breath froze. Yugi’s fingers missed the strings and their room became silent, like the woods when encased in snow.

Seto broke their eye contact and stood. This was something he had to think about. He picked up his coat and began to leave.

“Ah, Kaiba-dono!” Seto paused, but then he slid the door open. The din of the outside world shattered the fragility of their personal bubble. The brunet stepped out and closed the door behind him with a resounding clack. “Did I... do something wrong?”

Seto stalked passed Yomena, ignoring her question on whether Yugi had performed to his expectations, and left the ryotei. He simply sat in his car for several minutes thereafter. The quiet of his soundproof vehicle wasn’t as comfortable as the hush that had encompassed him inside the room on the second floor of the building. He sighed and leaned back in his seat to stare at the ceiling, as if staring at the underside of the car roof would somehow produce answers his brain couldn’t.

“What are you doing to me, Muto?”

~*~

AFTER NOTES: The best way to tell the difference between a true Geisha and a prostitute dressed as one is to look at the obi. Geisha’s will have theirs tied in the back and in such a way that a second person would have had to do it (as Geisha must have attendants just to dress), but prostitutes will have theirs set in the front with simple bows so they can strip easily and often.

 

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy


	4. Season 1: Lesson 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms take place in May. I’m guessing towards the end of the month.

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

Seto felt eyes on him more than once during the morning classes, glancing off him like sunlight on glass. He recognized the gaze without having to look. He knew the peculiar tingle that spread over his skin that made the muscles in his chest tighten. He glanced up and caught Yugi’s eyes and watched the boy miss a breath in that instant.

Anzu, frowning, tugged on Yugi’s sleeve to get his attention. Purple eyes tore away from blue to look back at the teacher. The girl then glared over her shoulder at Seto.  
Seto smirked at her, knowing it was only going to make the female angrier. There was no doubt what Yugi’s little friends thought. They didn’t like him. Good. He didn’t like them either. He had no time for people who couldn’t see beyond the point of their noses or the next fad for summer swimwear.  
When the lunch bell rang, the Friendship Squad gathered Yugi up and spirited him away from the evil presence of the resident Ice King. It made Seto laugh.

Yugi sighed as he picked at his lunch. He wasn’t hungry. There were too many thoughts and questions running through his head. When their eyes had met that evening, he felt something. There had been a type of connection he had never experienced before. He thought Seto had felt it too, but...

“Yugi!”  
“Oh!” Yugi was yanked out of his thoughts and meet the concerned stares of his friends. “Sorry, I was thinking.”  
“Is something wrong?” Anzu touched Yugi’s forehead. “You don’t’ have a fever.”  
“Did that jerk Kaiba say something?” Honda asked. Their petite friend shook his head.  
“It’s nothing like that.” Yugi stood up and pushed his bento box towards his friends. “You guys can have it. There’s something I have to do.” The boy hurried out in spite of their protests.

Once again, his private sanctuary on the roof was invaded. But he recognized the soft footsteps and knew who his visitor to be without looking. Seto opened his eyes when the person came to a stop.

Yugi crouched in front of the brunet. Nothing passed between them for a short eternity. “Was I that terrible?” he finally asked.

Seto didn’t answer immediately. His gaze casually took in every detail of the smaller teen as he contemplated alone in his mind. He lifted a hand and caught the end of one of the golden bangs. He was pleased to find that Yugi’ hair felt softer than the finest silk, like he had imagined. “Dance.” Yugi hesitated a moment, then a soft smile graced his lips.  
“Yes.”

He didn’t have the fans today. Instead he gracefully spread out his fingers and began an elegant twirl. But he had barely completed the circle before the door swung open. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu came through. “What are you making Yug do, Kaiba?” Jounouchi’s eyes were set on fire as he glared at the rich teenager sitting on the ground.  
“He’s not obligated to do anything I say. He does it because he wants to.” Seto slipped a small box out of his pocket and took out a cigarette. It smelled of herbs.

“Yugi, you shouldn’t let a guy like this bully you.” Anzu took Yugi by the hand and pulled him into their group and away from Seto. She glared at the Kaiba heir. “Smoking’s against the rules.”  
“So is being on the roof,” he countered as he lit up with a dragonhead lighter. Yugi took a deep breath. He had noticed the mix of smoke and herbs on the bigger male and had found it intoxicating.

“Let’s go, lunch is almost over,” Honda said when the silence started to scratch at his skin like an incessant itch.  
“We should start using our lunch period to study,” added on Anzu. “Midterms are in two weeks.”  
“Gawd, don’t bring that up,” complained Jounouchi as he helped to herd Yugi towards the stairs.  
“Um, guys,” Yugi started to protest.

The bell rang.

Yugi sighed and looked back at Seto as he was ushered out the door and back down the stairs.

The brunet took his time finishing his cigarette and made it back to class just as the final bell chimed. He sat at his desk and worked on his laptop as the teacher continued the lesson. Seto knew he would be done with the week’s work quota he had set himself (it was double what Gozaburo had set him), so he let his mind wonder on what to do for the weekend. He hadn’t gone out with Mokuba in a while, and thought he would let his younger brother dictate the activities. The boy had an uncanny ability to sense moods and knew what would relax him the best.

Seto smirked. His brother was going to be one hell of a businessman one day.

The rest of the day fluttered by on the wings of butterflies, skittering to and fro on whimsical breezes before coming to an end. Seto was grateful to be back home.  
Mokuba announced pointblank tomorrow would be a mall day. With no other work to complete after submitting his reports to Gozaburo, Seto was allowed to retire to his room early.

The old man was pleased about something. It was worrying for many reasons, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to speak with his spies in the company in the morning.

It was unfortunate that he couldn’t sleep. He was rarely presented with the opportunity to get extra shuteye. Yugi kept him awake, smiling and dancing and singing. The petite male would whisper just out of earshot, would ghost a touch over his shoulder.  
Something felt missing from the ryotei-boy, something frustratingly obvious and on the tip of his tongue. Seto punched his pillow and tried to banish his frivolous thoughts, even as golden bangs played with the wind and those graceful hands cupped starshine.

His eyes flew open. “His hands... They were empty.”

Yugi’s fingers had been elegant on the fans. He had never seen anyone handle them so well before that simple performance on the roof of a common school building. Seto knew that there was another medium he would like to see Yugi handle in his dances as well.  
His mind made up, Seto was finally able to drift off.

 

The mall was crowded, one of the many reasons why Seto disliked the place. It was like a free-roaming zoo, only the ‘animals’ were dumber, louder, and managed to take up more space than any amount of mass they contained.

“Stop scowling, big brother.”  
“I’m not scowling,” Seto protested under his breath. “I have a purchase to make. I’ll meet you in the food court in an hour.”  
“Okay.”  
“Make sure your phone is on.”  
“It is.”  
“Don’t forget your martial arts lessons.”  
“I won’t! And I know where the security guards are stationed already. We don’t have to go through this every time we go to the mall.” Seto ruffled Mokuba’s hair as he walked pass his irritated sibling.  
“Go for the knees, groin, and eyes.” Seto smirked. He knew without looking that Mokuba was sticking his tongue out at him. It was always amusing to make Mokuba act his age.

Fifty-seven minutes later saw him at the entrance to the food court and in the company of the last people in the world he had wanted to see.

“What are you doing here, moneybags?” Jounouchi growled out. Seto glanced to the gift wrapped package that could be clearly seen in his bag and looked at the blond like the idiot he thought he was.  
“I’ll give you the obvious answer if you tell me why you’re not locked up in the local pound.”  
“You!” Jounouchi launched at the taller teen, but Honda held him back.  
“Stop, you moron! If we get into a fight here we’ll get kicked out!”

Anzu ignored both of them and marched up to Seto with her shoulders back and spine stiff. “I want to talk to you.”  
“Good for you.” She scowled but continued in spite of his rude comment.  
“Stop playing with Yugi.”  
“You’re not talking, you’re attempting to order.” Seto leaned against the wall and pointedly looked away from the trio. “It’s none of your business what happens between Muto and me.”  
“The hell it isn’t!” bellowed the blond.

“Big brother!” Mokuba came bounding up, shocking Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda into silence. They never suspected that Seto had any younger siblings, let alone ones that would like him enough to hug him. Mokuba hugged his brother then held up a purple hippo doll. “Look at what I got Yuki-chan!”  
“So I see.”  
“Oh, are these classmates of yours?” Mokuba blinked his wide eyes at them.  
“Yes.” He pointed to each of them in turn. “Bimbo, dog, fin-head.” His little brother laughed while Honda and Jounouchi ground their teeth. Anzu narrowed her eyes and scowled at Seto.

“What’s that, big brother? Is it for one of your girlfriends?”  
“Something like that. Let’s go.” Seto turned away. He knew Mokuba would follow.

Jounouchi and Honda’s jaws dropped. “Girlfriends?!” shouted the blond. His friend followed suit.  
“He has more than one?!”  
“Stop acting like morons,” Anzu sighed.

“Bye!” Mokuba waved to the three. “It was nice meeting you!” The boy took Seto by the hand and left the building, leaving the other three staring at their backs.

“Is it her birthday?” Mokuba’s question made Seto blink. His mind had been a million miles away, to be cliché.  
“Who?”  
“The one you bought the present for.”  
“Oh. No.” Mokuba raised a brow and a smile threatened to curve his lips.  
“You bought a ‘thinking of you’ present? For real?” Seto refused to blush.  
“It was a whim.”  
“For which one?” Mokuba wiggled his eyebrows, it looked ridiculous in Seto’s opinion and he had to fight from snickering.  
“That’s none of your concern.”  
“You’re no fun,” the boy pouted. “I take it you’ll be going out tonight?”  
“Yes.” Mokuba’s grin doubled in size.  
“Have fun. And remember, I don’t need any nieces or nephews yet.” Seto’s eyes snapped wide.  
“Mokuba!”

 

Yugi waited patiently with fresh tea. Seto had called him, so he sat there, waiting for the other teen to arrive when he would normally be handing out menus. When the brunet entered the room, he smiled and looked curiously at the box in Seto’s arms.

Seto placed the package in front of Yugi on the table then took the seat across from him. “For you.”  
“Me?” Yugi’s delicate hands tugged open the bow then lifted the top off. A surprised breath passed his lips. “Oh, they’re beautiful.” He picked up a long, thin cloth of fine silk and rubbed the luxurious material against his cheek. He raised his doe eyes to Seto, a question in his gaze. “What do you want for these...?” Seto’s long fingers plucked the remaining scarf from the box and placed it in Yugi’s hands.  
“Dance.”

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy


	5. Season 1: Lesson 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A “danna” or patron, is typically a wealthy man, sometimes married, who has the means to support the very expensive training and lifestyle of a Geisha. A Geisha and her danna may or may not be in love, intimacy is never viewed as a reward for the danna’s financial support.  
> While Geisha are free to pursue personal relationships, such relationships are chosen carefully and unlikely to be casual.

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

Midterms came and went, and soon the school was abuzz by the chattering of the coaches, jocks and their fans as the interschool sports tournaments got underway for the next two months.  
None of it was enough to keep Seto’s attention.

“Why would he be interested in that?” the brunet wondered to himself. His spies had reported that Gozaburo was keeping tabs on his activities at the Kame Sake Ryotei. His personal life had never concerned the tycoon before, just so long as anything deviant was kept out of the public eye. One couldn’t get much more secretive than a well-established ryotei.

The Kaiba heir ignored the steady droning of the teacher and waited for the bell to announce the end of it all. It was Saturday, so they only had to stay until lunch. Normally, he used the time to get more work for Kaiba Corp. completed, but he needed to get out and physically investigate a few things.

He wasn’t the only one who wasn’t paying the instructor any mind. Yugi and his friends were whispering to each other. From the sharp syllables and the fierceness of their body language like bees in a bottle, it was an argument. Seto allowed it to distract him for a moment. A few glances were thrown his way, so the brunet could take a good guess at the subject matter. The Cheer Squad probably wasn’t too happy with how he treated them yesterday, there was also the fact they had learned that he regularly dated several at a time.

Seto shook his head. Those idiots didn’t understand his or Yugi’s world at all.

When his cell phone vibrated on his hip, he pulled it from the holster with a natural flourish. “Kaiba.”  
Yugi subtly glanced over from the safety behind his textbook. He could see the brunet’s lips pull down at the corners as he listened to the person on the other side of the line. It was then that the tall male closed his laptop, slipped it into its steel briefcase then stood up. Purple eyes tracked the lean figure as he left, meeting blue for a moment before they disappeared.

Yugi found himself hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong, and if things went well, that Seto would visit him at the ryotei to celebrate. The boy sighed and lightly hit himself on the head. He had to remind himself that Seto wasn’t like the other customers. He wasn’t going to keep spending time there on a whim.

“—gi? Hey, Yug!” Jounouchi whispered fiercely.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. What was that?”  
“We were asking if you can hang out today,” Anzu helpfully filled in. “You don’t work weekends, right?”  
“That’s right. Sure, I’ll hang out.”

Yugi smiled brightly as they continued gossiping until the bell rang. He liked hanging out with his new friends. It allowed him to see and experience how normal teenagers spent their days. But at the same time, he was a little bored.  
The banter exchange wasn’t on the same level he had been taught to entertain the guests with. What his friends spoke often was often directionless, of little consequence, and lacked all form of art. They spoke without thought of how they strung their words together, and as a result, it was a jumbled mess in meaning.  
He would block out most of what was being said, only skimming for keywords to respond to.

“—karaoke?” Yugi started paying attention again.  
“Nah,” said Honda, “we did that just a couple days ago.”  
“How about the game shop?” Jounouchi suggested with a grin.   
“Oh yeah! Ninja Gaiden II is out!” Honda was pumped up to go now, as Yugi knew Jounouchi knew his best friend would be. Yugi noticed that Jounouchi would steer the brunet towards things they both liked, knowing Honda would get it and share. It was an ingenious form of manipulation.  
“The new dancing game is out too,” Anzu added. There was nothing the perky brunette loved more than dancing.  
Yugi smiled. “It sounds like fun. Let’s go.”

Dark Crown was famous for its variety of mainstream and unique games. It was a direct competitor of both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation, the two largest gaming companies in the Eastern World. The Tokyo Branch was run by the Head’s son Otogi Ryuji, a business and gaming genius.

Otogi was tall and lean like a ballet dancer. He was handsome with fine features, sharp emerald eyes, a roguish smile, and long black hair that was softer than velvet. He was also an excellent conversationalist, a loyal friend, and more charming than a prince.

Yugi sought him out and smiled brightly when he located the other teen. “There you are, Ryuji-kun.”  
“Yugi!” The striking young man smiled and took long strides to Yugi, the d6 earring in his left ear swinging on its chain with every step. “You should have told me you were coming. I would have had dinner prepared for us.”  
“I came with classmates at the spur of the moment. I must say this red Armani suit looks dashing on you. It’s new, isn’t it?” Ryuji grinned and winked.  
“You know it is. How about after I finish business up here I take you out on a date? Kamisama no Puzzle is out in theaters now.” Yugi chuckled.  
“I’m sorry, Ryuji-kun, but no. It would be rude of me to leave my friends.”

Otogi sighed. “You always say no. But probability says if I ask often enough you’ll say yes, eventually.”  
“Ryuji-kun...”  
“I have to go now, but I’ll see you at the usual time and day at the ryotei, okay?”  
“Of course, I always look forward to your visits.”

Yugi watched his old friend enter a closed off hallway, then had his attention snatched up by Jounouchi. “Hey, Yug! Where were you? You find what you want?” The blond jogged through the aisles with Anzu and Honda close behind him, each holding a game ready to be bought.  
“Oh, I was visiting Ryuji-kun.”  
“Ryuji? You mean Otogi Ryuji? You know him?!” Honda shouted in surprise.  
“Yes, we’re childhood friends. Otogi-san was my mother’s danna before she retired. They remained friends, so we grew up together.”

“He was her danna?” Anzu asked in confusion.  
“Yes. Sometimes a man and a Geisha will become close, and the man will wish to shower the Geisha in gifts and to assist her in her financial needs. It is an honor.”  
“How interesting,” she commented.

Yugi smiled. “Let’s pay for these and go.”

The sun was casting a glorious sheet of red and orange upon the city when Yugi decided to separate from his friends. They had wanted him to play more games with them, but the small teen claimed fatigue and left.

Yugi really had intended to go home, but he didn’t feel ready to return to the world of the Kame Sake Ryotei yet. He wouldn’t be forced to work, but he knew if he went there now that his mind would be stuck on his friend Otogi, and he didn’t want to contemplate too deeply on that

Otogi was a good friend, better than what most can hope for. He had always supported Yugi, given him a shoulder to cry on when he had been bullied and a strong back to help carry his burdens. But he couldn’t see the other teenager as a romantic interest, and that made Yugi feel guilty, because he knew Otogi deserved it. Especially because...

He shook his head. “No, I told myself I wasn’t going to think about that. It will do me no good.”  
Especially because Yugi did feel that way for someone he had only known a short while.

A poster caught his attention. “Oh... I wonder if he’d like a movie like that?” The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to find out. A smile graced his lips. “Why not?” He caught a bus uptown to the Kaiba Corporation.

Seto wanted to shoot somebody, particularly the head of accounting who wouldn’t shut up, but that wasn’t a recommended course of action. He wanted to go home and relax with a stiff drink. For a moment his mind fluttered to the Kame Sake Ryotei. It was quiet and had several high-quality alcohols to choose from. There was also the matter of Yugi... Was his petite classmate available tonight?

Seto felt the need to hit himself, but he resisted the immature urge and settled for shaking the bangs from his eyes instead. “I’m done for the day,” he announced to his secretary as he pulled on his suit jacket.  
“Have a good evening, Kaiba-sama.”  
“Same to you,” he responded automatically. Five minutes saw him outside and coming to an abrupt halt.

Yugi smiled at the surprised look on Seto’s face when the brunet spotted him. “Muto?”  
“I don’t work today. Are you busy?”  
“I’m free.”  
“Good.” Yugi wrapped his arm around one of Seto’s. “Aibou is out. Let’s go see it.”  
“Aibou?”  
“Yes, Aibou.”

As unexpected as the visit was, Seto couldn’t say he was displeased. He escorted the boy to his waiting limo and ordered the driver to take them to the theater. Then he called Mokuba to let him know he wouldn’t be home for dinner. The boy would tease him for it later when he found out why, but the warm weight on his arm was worth it.

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kamisama no Puzzle” and “Aibou” really are movies currently playing in Japan. XD I have no idea what they’re about.  
> Otogi’s image song is “Everything You Want” by Vertical Horizon. I feel sorry for him. *sweatdrops*


	6. Season 1: Lesson 5

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

The outing, the date, had been normal. Pleasing, even.  
Yugi didn’t hang all over him like the girls he was normally obligated to take out. They had intelligent conversation over dinner, a refreshing experience for Seto. It was so refreshing it stayed with him the entire weekend and into the following school day. He looked up from his book as he heard the familiar soft padding of Yugi’s footsteps entering the classroom.

“Good morning, Kaiba.” Yugi smiled at him. Seto gave him a nod.  
“Muto.”  
“Saturday was fun. Thank you.” Seto hid his blush behind his book. The boy chuckled and sat at his desk. Other students began to filter in.

Classes flowed to time’s steady current. The scent of Sakura tickled Seto’s nose and he caught himself staring at the graceful figure that was Yugi. He mentally cursed at himself for being distracted when he should be working. Yet even then he couldn’t help but listen whenever Yugi spoke. His voice held a melodic lilt that was hypnotizing to his senses.

“That will be all for the day,” announced the teacher. “Self-study for the next few minutes before lunch.” There were a couple happy cheers as their instructor packed his things and left for his own lunch break.

“Yugi,” called Anzu. “Can you hang out after school today? We’re thinking of doing Karaoke.”  
“Sorry, I have to work today.”  
“How about afterwards? When do you get off?”  
“I’m afraid I work until eleven tonight.”

Seto frowned to himself. He knew from their small talk on Saturday that Yugi worked until ten. He glanced over his book and matched Yugi’s eyes. The smaller male seemed to be trying to convey a message.

‘Will you come over tonight?’

Seto’s artic blues burned into Yugi’s amethyst. ‘Yes. I will.’  
It was in that single glance that Seto started to understand the feelings that were tangled up in his chest. He wanted to see Yugi, whether it was in a kimono expensive enough to buy a small country or in his school uniform. He wanted to know everything about the petite male, to see how he looked in sleep, to watch how his face changed in sadness or anger or any number of emotions. He wanted to talk to him again like they did on Saturday.

Never had he ever felt this way for anyone. It was a novel experience.

It wasn’t until Seto was alone on the roof, smoking an herbal cigarette, that he regretted acting on impulse. Gozaburo, his step-father, was still watching him with the eyes of a hungry dragon. He leaned on the railing and left his lunch untouched as he thought. “What are you looking for, old man? Why so interested now?” Seto took deep breaths of the heady smoke to keep calm. Getting ruffled feathers now when he lacked vital information wasn’t going to help him.

Seto dropped the remaining stub and ground it out with his heel, and for a moment, the Kaiba heir thought he knew what Gozaburo was up to. “Could it be...? Dammit.” He banged a fist against the chain links. “You bastard, you really think I’d let you use me that way?”

Cold anger was building inside his chest, but he took it and locked it away in a little black box in the back of his mind. He had to bide his time. Confronting the warmonger now would only spell disaster later.

The tall teen walked to the other side of the roof and looked down to the school courtyard. He could see Yugi with his friends, enjoying himself, and firmed his resolve.  
He’ll keep visiting the ryotei, let the old man think things are going his way.

Yet, a part of Seto felt like he was using it as an excuse to see his smaller classmate. But that was ridiculous.  
He didn’t need an excuse for anything that he did.

Their strange skirting dance of meetings and partings continued for the next few weeks. And as annoying as it was, Seto even got used to Yugi’s Friendship Squad confronting him every three days or so for some fabricated reason. It could be amusing to see how many shades of red he could make them turn, but he was going to run out of insults at the rate they were going.  
But Yugi made it all worth it, and it confused him to why that was so. If anyone else was causing him to go through so many inconveniences, he would have nothing to do with them.

Why had Yugi’s smile become so important to his daily routine?

“Oniisan, you’re very cheerful lately,” Yomena commented as she swept the floors with Yugi, her older brother. “Are you that happy that school is out for the summer?”  
“That’s part of the reason,” he admitted.  
“What’s the other part?” she asked curiously. “Did you get a girlfriend?” Yugi blushed.  
“No, nothing like that.” He hid his face from his sister, who giggled at him.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, big brother. I know you’re at the age to have one. Oh.” She paused in her chore. “Or is it a boyfriend?” Yugi’s ears turned as red as his face surely was. “Oniisan has a boyfriend!”  
“No! We’re just friends, that’s all!”  
“Who is it?” Yomena thought about Yugi’s regular visitors, naturally assuming it would be one of them and not some random boy at his school. “Is it Otogi-sama, or Kaiba-sama?”  
“Please stop asking!” His sister laughed but refrained from further questioning. But it left Yugi thinking...

What, or rather, who was he so excited about? Tonight both Otogi and Seto were to see him. And if one of them were to ask... what would he say.

Yugi sighed and dumped the trash in his dustpan. “I’m going to polish some sake sets, then I have an appointment.”  
“Alright.”

He went to a small room full of shelves. It was here that they keep the special sake sets. These belonged to regulars, and each set was personalized to an individual. Yugi first began polishing a purple and silver set, it belong to Murata-sama. Next was a lovely green and yellow set that belong to Kamiya-sama. Down the line he went until he reached the ones for his only ‘customers,’ and his mind drifted back to his predicament.

Otogi had always been good to him. There was no doubt about that. Otogi would provide for him just as his father had for his mother, just as a man will one day for his sister. But then there was Seto...  
The strange feelings he had for the brunet were stronger, stronger than the fondness he felt for his childhood friend. Although he still couldn’t identify exactly what it was he felt, he didn’t want to give it up.

Yugi sighed and looked to the sake saucers that belonged to his suitors and picked each one up in turn. Seto’s was a dark blue that shimmered like ocean waves under the light. It was simple and complex at the same time, molded perfectly by the hands of a master potter. Otogi’s was the same in a different manner. It was clean-cut and beautiful with the intricate black designs on the white surface. Yugi followed one of the patterns with his eyes, rotating the cup around... then stopped.

It was chipped.

“When did that happen?” he wondered out loud, and carefully ran a finger over the edges. They were sharp, so it had been recent. “A sign...?” A message from his ancestors that, maybe, Otogi wasn’t perfect for him. Or that his feelings for Otogi weren’t as solid as they should be for a relationship to work.

Yugi sighed and placed the saucer down. “Why must things be so complicated? I don’t want to hurt Ryuji-kun.” But as he thought about it, Yugi knew it wasn’t complicated at all.  
He knew what the solution was.  
Yugi put Seto’s cup away and then went to wait for Otogi to arrive. He had to resolve things now, before it got out of hand.

The door slid open at precisely 8pm. The dice player was always on time to the minute. Otogi strolled into the room and presented Yugi with a dazzling bouquet of flowers. “For you.” Yugi smiled.  
“Thank you, Ryuji-kun, they’re gorgeous.” He placed them on the table as Otogi took his seat. Yugi served his friend his preferred brand of sake. “I trust things went well at your business negotiation.”  
“They did.” Otogi drank when Yugi held the saucer to his lips. “Well enough that I want to ask you something important.”

The muscles in Yugi’s stomach tighten.

“Oh?”  
“Ah.” Jade and violet were locked together. “I wish to be your danna.”  
“Ryuji-kun...” The boy had to catch his breath. “That is generous, but I am not Geisha.” Otogi’s hand wrapped around Yugi’s wrist, enveloping it completely.  
“You know what I’m asking, Yugi.” The saucer fell to the floor, the spilled sake soaking into the matting.  
“I...” Yugi got to his feet and stepped away, but Otogi stood with him and pulled him close.

Yugi placed his hands on Otogi’s chest. The gesture was friendly, but it also kept some distance between them. “There are others more suited to you, Ryuji-kun. Why me?” The other teen’s long fingers caressed Yugi’s cheek and jaw. His green eyes were intense and bored into Yugi’s core.  
“Because you are my most precious person.” The boy looked away.  
“That isn’t fair, Ryuji-kun.” Those fingers slid back to cup Yugi’s head and drew him forward.  
“Be mine, Yugi. Be only mine.”  
“Ryuji-kun, I—” Otogi kissed him then, not giving Yugi a chance to finish.

The kiss wasn’t broken right away, but when it was, Yugi had pushed away from Otogi. “Ryuji-kun, stop this.”  
“Why? I love you, and I know you at least care for me. Give me a chance!”  
“I’m sorry, Ryuji, but I can’t!”

Otogi was shocked. Yugi had never raised his voice to him before. “There’s someone else, isn’t there?”  
“Yes...” Otogi gently laid his hands on Yugi’s shoulders and tried to get their eyes to meet, but Yugi kept his face turned away.  
“Who is it?”  
“Ryuji-kun, don’t.”  
“Please, Yugi, who is it?” He finally used a hand to tilt Yugi’s face towards his. Yugi’s resolve crumbled when they matched gazes.  
“Kaiba Seto.”

Otogi felt a sharp stab in his chest. “Him? Why does it have to be HIM?” It was Yugi’s turn to be startled.  
“Do you know Seto-kun?” He supposed he should have expected it. Both boys were in the gaming business.  
“That bastard’s always a step ahead of me! By why with this? Why with you? Why does he have to have you too?!” Yugi grunted when Otogi’s hold on his shoulders suddenly tightened.  
“Ryuji-kun, cal—”  
“I won’t give up on you! Not to him!”

“Is that so?” Seto’s voice cut through the air like a katana sliced through flesh and bone. Yugi felt his whole body flush in embarrassment.  
“How long have you been there?” It was too early for Seto to have arrived, yet there he was, tall and powerful in his preferred blue trench coat and black turtleneck.  
“Long enough.”

Otogi practically growled at the brunet. “You.” Seto smirked.  
“Otogi-dono, what a surprise to see you again. Who knew we had a mutual acquaintance?” Otogi released his hold on Yugi and took a step towards his rival.  
“I won’t let you have him.”  
“That’s Yugi’s choice,” Seto pointed out with a vicious smile. “And he’s already made it clear who he’s chosen.”

Yugi came in between them. “Stop this. I’m not a bone for dogs to fight over.” His purple eyes were narrowed and sharp. “If you’re going to act like this, both of you can leave. Do you understand me?” The room was tense, the air around them heavy as lead. When neither suitor responded, he took it as an affirmative. He turned to face his childhood friend. “Ryuji-kun, your father will expect you home soon. I will see you in a few days.”  
“But—!”  
“No buts. Please, go home.” Otogi’s face was strained with inner turmoil and frustration; it nearly broke Yugi’s heart.  
“I see. I’ll see you later.” He grabbed his jacket and left, walking passed Seto with as much dignity as he could scrounge back together.

The Geisha boy didn’t dare relax yet. He still had suitor #2 to deal with. “Kaiba.”  
“Muto,” he responded in kind. “Is it true?”  
“Is what true?” Yugi wished he had a fan on him. He wanted to hide behind the colorful fabric.

Seto marched forward until Yugi was sure he could feel the taller male’s body heat. Blue eyes had him pinned to the spot. “Don’t play coy.” Yugi looked away. He couldn’t keep staring, not if he wanted to speak anything beyond gibberish.  
“Perhaps. What if it was?” He gasped when Seto continued his stalking forward until his back met the wall. The Kaiba heir planted his hands on either side of the boy, trapping him there.  
“I want you.” A sound slap stung his cheek, but he didn’t break their eye contact.  
“I am not a courtesan!” Yugi’s eyes had grown dark with dancing emotions. A thousand thoughts were running rapid through his mind. Did Seto like him, or did he only want his body like so many who have come before him?  
“I know.” He pulled the small body tight against him and stole Yugi’s lips in a powerful kiss.

Yugi fought at first, struggling against the bigger male, but he was soon drowning in the pure passion. He clung to the other teen, fingers curling in the expensive material of Seto’s shirt. Large hands slid over his lithe form, pushing away the silk of his kimono.

“Seto...” Yugi was breathless, his voice hardly a whisper, just a soft passing of air, but it made Seto’s blood boil in a way he’d never known. Never had he ever been turned on from someone saying his name.  
“Yugi.” He kissed the boy again and smirked to himself when he felt him shiver and heard a small whimper, satisfied to know he wasn’t the only one being affected so enormously.

Yugi gasped when strong arms met his smooth flesh. “Seto, not here.” The brunet stopped.  
“Then where?” Yugi’s already flushed cheeks blushed an even darker red.  
“My room.”

The two made their way to the housing part of the ryotei. It was all strictly traditional with silk hangings on the walls. In the hall they passed down were scenes depicted from the famous novel, ‘The Tale of Genji’ by Lady Murasaki. At the end was Yugi’s room.

It was dark when they entered, but other than noting where Yugi’s futon was, Seto didn’t look around. He wrapped his arms around the petite teen and kissed him again, then tumbled to the soft mattress. “Aa... Seto...”  
“Yugi.” Seto found he loved saying the boy’s name. He had never called any of the others by their given names, and he doubted any of them could have given him so much satisfaction if he had.

“Are you a virgin?” Yugi blushed at the question.  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll be gentle.”

And Seto was. He pleasured Yugi with his hands and mouth first, letting him get used to the intimate touches and making him climax twice before readying to find his own gratification. “Yugi.” He tenderly roused his partner then squeezed lotion onto a soft hand. “Prepare me as I’ve done for you.” With Seto’s guidance, Yugi wrapped his hand around the brunet’s erection, stroking and spreading the lotion.

Yugi’s never imagined anything like this before. The flesh was supple over the hard muscle, moving like silk over steel.  
Seto kissed him again, moaning into his mouth. Knowing that he was causing Seto to feel good made Yugi feel weak all over, and his hormones woke for a third time.

Seto had Yugi wrap slender arms around him once his member was ready. His own arms embraced the petite male close to him as he carefully entered Yugi’s virgin body. “Seto!”

They began the summer holidays as lovers.

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Geisha may decide to engage in sexual relations with a customer whom she has developed a special relationship, but this is not part of her job as a Geisha, and it is not a one-night stand.  
> A Geisha's relationship with a danna (patron) is a long-term one: The ceremony binding a Geisha to her danna is similar to the Japanese marriage ceremony, and when a Geisha and her danna decide to end their relationship, they undergo another ceremony to make the "divorce" final.


	7. Season 1: Lesson 6

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

“Earth to Yugi, Earth to Yugi. Come in, Yugi.” Anzu waved her hand in front of violet eyes.  
“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. Did you say something?”  
“We’re thinking of going to the pool,” Honda said. “You wanna come?”  
“No, I shouldn’t. I burn easily, then I won’t be able to work at the ryotei.”  
“Bummer, man,” Jounouchi commented with a mouth stuffed with chips.

“Eww! Jounouchi-kun, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Anzu threw an M&M at him. Yugi laughed as the pair started to bicker.

“You act like an old married couple,” he said after a moment. The pair stared at him with large, disbelieving eyes, and Honda bellowed out his amusement.  
“We do not!” both of them shouted.  
“You do!” Honda agreed just before he was tackled by his blond friend and got into a wrestling match.

Anzu sighed and watched them mess up her living room. “So, what are you so happy about?”  
“Seto and I are dating,” he answered candidly.  
“What?!” The two boys stopped their mock brawling. “You’re DATING him?!”  
“Yes,” Yugi responded with a smile. “He’s wonderful.”

“Wait, wait. Yug’s dating who?” Jounouchi shoved Honda off to crawl closer.  
“I’m dating Seto.”  
“For how long?!” This time, Honda shoved Jounouchi out of the way.  
“Since summer started, so a little more than three weeks.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything before?” questioned Anzu.  
“It never came up in conversation,” Yugi said in full honesty. He twiddled his fingers together in a shy manner. “I’m supposed to get the next few days off, so I’m hoping we can go on another date.”

Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda traded glances with each other. None of them liked the idea of the brunet being alone with their friend.

Seto, on the other side of town, wasn’t having such a relaxing time of things.  
“You’re to make sure nothing goes wrong while I’m gone.”  
“Yes, father,” Seto answered on automatic. Gozaburo did the same routine every time he left the main office for an out-of-town meeting. It was ridiculous since both of them knew Seto could run the entire company without the old man around as easily as he breathed.

The idea made Seto smile to himself. Whatever his step-father did now, it would not affect the outcome. Seto had him by the balls, and Gozaburo didn’t even know it yet.

“Make sure you do some work instead of spending all of your time with your little boyfriend,” Gozaburo said in a half-firm, half-mocking tone.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“I’m sure you don’t.” Seto wanted to punch the smirk off of the man’s face. He was all too glad when his guardian was on their private jet 35,000 feet in the air.

“Mokuba, if you’re going to your friend’s now’s the time!”  
“Are you sure you’re not trying to get rid of me?” The little imp was grinning in a too knowing way.  
“Get in the car.”  
“Someone has a da~te!” Seto gritted his teeth against the teasing.  
“Get. In. The. Car.”  
“You need to introduce me to her sometime.”  
“Now!”

As it was, Seto arrived at the ryotei early. It wouldn’t have mattered except Yugi got roped into helping with a customer. He settled down on one of the comfortable waiting booths and observed the activity around him. It wasn’t the first time he had done this, and he liked to think it was time well spent. He had learned more about Yugi’s world from these little sit downs.

The way the Geisha dressed, for instance. Seto loved the kimono the Maiko and Geisha wore, as they exposed the neckline. Like other Japanese, he considered it the most sensual part of the body. His eyes were constantly drawn to the nape of Yugi’s neck whenever the smaller boy was in kimono.

Seto made that train of thought derail before it could lead to an embarrassing situation. Instead, he focused his gaze back onto the Geisha and their trailing Maiko. He finally understood the differences between the two and could spot one or the other with a single glance now.

The Maiko wore much more colorful and elaborate kimono than a full Geisha, like the differences in how a teenaged daughter dressed in comparison to her mother. The sleeves were also longer, long enough to touch the ground when a Maiko had her hands lowered. Also, their kimono collars were red instead of white, and their obi were long and wide.  
As for the makeup, the Maiko only wore their red lip paint on their lower lips. And from what he could tell, once a Geisha, the white mask was no longer mandatory. He noticed that some of the women even chose to wear Western style makeup instead.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait long,” came Yugi’s voice, floating like a leaf on the breeze.  
“Not at all.” Seto stood with his coat, prepared to follow his lover.

At that moment, a clamour could be heard from the foyer of the building. Yugi frowned as he took note of the customer giving his sister a hard time upfront.

Normally, the Okaasan would run interference in these situations, but with their father off at an excavation in Egypt their mother was left with all of the finances that came with running the business. Being locked up in the office, she couldn’t hear the racket the man was putting up. “Seto, could you wait just a moment longer?”  
“The usual room?”  
“Ah, no... It’s still currently in use.” Yugi blushed. “Please wait in my room, instead.” The teen blushed harder as his lover’s lips quirked up.  
“Don’t take too long.”

“I’m sorry, but Lady Ryusei is not here today.” The man gave Yomena the ugliest scowl known to her young eyes.  
“I must always have Ryusei for my business meetings! How can she not be here?!”

“Why is there such a disturbance?” Yugi asked as he came to the front. “Ah, Miyashita-san, welcome back to our establishment.” He bowed to the big man. “What is the matter?”  
“Where is Ryusei? I have an important meeting soon!”  
“I’m afraid she is not here today, Miyashita-san.” Before the businessman could start yelling again, Yugi continued. “This is a ryotei, not an okiya. The Geisha work here only when it will not conflict with their schedules. If you must absolutely have a specific Geisha, then you must contact her okiya to set an appointment.” Yugi’s delicate hands then hooked around one of Miyashita’s arms and led him inside. “Because Lady Ryusei is not available, may I suggest Lady Tsuru?”

Yomena released her held breath. Her brother had come to her rescue again. “I have a long way to go before I become Geisha.”

Once Yugi had everything settled with Miyashita, he quickened his pace to his room. With school out for summer holidays, they had not been able to meet on a regular basis, and Yugi found himself missing Seto something awful. “Oh!” Even so, he wasn’t prepared for Seto to grab him as soon as he was through the door.

The brunet pressed Yugi to the wall, kissing the boy’s breath away. “Aa... Seto...” Seto began to tug at his obi and growing frustrated as it refused to cooperate. “Shh, sit down and let me undress.” Seto made his legs obey and sat on the air mattress Yugi used for a bed, and watched as his lover expertly untied the obi. His eyes followed the shimmering material on its course to pool at Yugi’s tabi-covered feet, then lifted back up as he opened his kimono.

Seto licked his lips. He wanted to taste that soft skin again, it was more refreshing than cold water on a hot day. “Come here.” He pulled Yugi to the bed and immediately ravished him with his mouth and hands. Yugi cried and moaned under him, his slim fingers burying themselves in dark hair.  
“Seto!”

The Kaiba-heir slowed down to tease and suckle on Yugi’s swollen nipples, his hands kneading the boy’s backside. “Sing to me.”  
“N-now?” Yugi was still trying to catch his breath from Seto’s onslaught.  
“Sing for me.”

Yugi lifted his wavering voice in the first song that came to mind.

“No chains, no strings, no fences, no wall,  
No net, just you to catch me when I fall.  
Look heart, no hands.”

He lost his voice for a moment as Seto began to stretch him. He arched and clung to the larger male between his legs. “Ah!”  
“Sing, keep singing.”

“It took a little time to get up to speed,  
To find the confidence and strength I need  
To just let go and reach for the sky.  
You know sometimes it felt I could fly.  
No doubts, no fears, just like when you are here.

“No chains, no strings, no fences, no wall,  
No net, just you to catch me when I fall.  
Look heart, no ha—

“Seto!” Their hands were twined together as Seto pushed inside him. Their kisses were hotter now, more fervent and desperate. “Please...”  
“Yugi.”

The air was thick with their passion and swollen with their moans and gasps as they coupled throughout the afternoon. When they were winding down from their frantic need and settled into a more relaxed pace, Seto pulled Yugi’s slim back against his broad chest, his fingers playing with a tender nipple. “Come home with me tonight.”  
“S-Seto...” The brunet bucked lightly. “Ahn!”  
“Say you will.”  
“I will. I will, Seto.” He tilted his head back and their lips met in another kiss. Seto continued to slide in and out of him, Yugi’s trembling walls hugging him with a jealous strength. “Oh God, Seto...!”

Seto reached down and stroked Yugi’s erection, making him jerk and writhe all the more. “Come with me, Yugi.”  
“Seto!”

A couple hours later saw Yugi at the Kaiba Manor for the first time. He stared up at the large and grandiose building. “Is this really alright, Seto?” His hold on the brunet’s arm became a little firmer. “Won’t your father be upset?”  
“He’s in Hokkaido for the next week.” Seto lead Yugi through the impressive house, much of which took the ryotei-boy’s breath away.

“Your home is splendid. I’ve never seen so many antiques in one place outside of a museum before.”  
“My step-father collects them.”  
“Will I be able to see your collection as well?” Yugi had not forgotten that his blue-eyed lover once said that he collected dragons.  
“You will,” Seto confirmed, pleased. He took Yugi up one of the grand staircases and down a long hall with several rich draperies.

The foyer to Seto’s room, no, chambers would be the term for it, blew Yugi’s breath away. The walls were made of stone, and shelves had been chiseled into the body to place dragon figurines of all sorts. Some were fierce to behold and others were tranquil and wise. It was like he had suddenly been transported into another world.

It was a shame he wasn’t more awake to better appreciate it all. Yugi’s yawn made his blue-eyed lover chuckle. “Dinner, then bed.”  
“Sounds good,” Yugi admitted with a sheepish grin.

They dined in the extravagant quarters, feasting on fine wines and the best cuts of meats and garden-raised vegetables. It was quite the treat for Yugi, but his full belly made him even sleepier and Seto had to help him undress, not that the brunet complained.

The bed was comfortable, the softest Yugi had ever experienced, and Seto was warm and soothing to sleep with. His strong arms cherished and protected him from the outside world.  
He didn’t know what had woken him while in the midst of such restful sleep.

Yugi blinked open purple eyes. He saw the moonlight coming in the window wall and felt the urge to have a look. Although he knew they were in private, modesty dictated that he use the bed sheet to keep himself covered anyway.

“Oh...” The sight was spellbinding. He thought the garden had looked marvelous during the day, but at night with the moon shining down it could have been a garden in heaven itself. “Beautiful.” Long arms wrapped around him from behind and lips brushed over his ear.  
“Awake?” Seto whispered.  
“Only for a moment.”

Yugi felt Seto’s eyes gazing at him and blushed. His lover’s eyes were always so intense, they made him quiver inside.

“I was going to wait until tomorrow, but now is fine too.”  
“What is it?” Yugi asked as Seto pulled away to retrieve something from a desk drawer.  
“Hold out your wrist.”

Yugi did as he asked and gasped as a gorgeous bracelet made of Chinese jade and sterling silver was clasped on. The jade was carved to look like a dragon curling around his wrist, every scale and hair carefully detailed. The silver was molded into delicate leaves and stems. “Seto... This is too much. I—” A finger on his lips cuts him off.  
“It is yours. I want you to have it.” He pulled Yugi forward and kissed him, with the moon watching in silent approval.

“I want to be your danna.”

Yugi was struck speechless from the unexpected confession. He felt his cheeks burn and it grew hot inside his chest. Never had he thought anyone would want to be his patron. He wasn’t a true Geisha, just a boy raised by one. “Seto...”  
“I won’t take no for an answer.” He pulled Yugi closer. “I will be your danna. Come to me with anything you want, it will be yours.”  
“Seto.” Yugi didn’t know what else to say. He stood on his toes and stretched up to kiss his lover again. “Yes, I accept.” Seto smiled, and Yugi melted against him.

The sheet fell away to pool on the floor.

 

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are, of course, more differences between a Maiko and a Geisha, but Seto hasn’t taken notice of them and he isn’t likely to either. XD  
> As observant as he is, he’s just not the type to notice a woman’s hair style, hair ribbons, and shoes.  
> The changing of a Geisha’s hair and clothing also signifies her coming-of-age AKA her going from apprenticeship to adulthood.


	8. Season 1: Lesson 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneesan means ‘big sister.’ An Oneesan, in this case, is a full geisha who will serve as a Maiko’s mentor. Her Oneesan brings her to parties where she will not entertain—she will remain quiet and observe, learning how geisha interact with men and how they use their wit, attention and feminine wiles to keep everyone happy. Her attendance at a party is not only a learning experience, though. The job of an older sister is to introduce a Maiko into geisha society, making sure everyone knows who she is. This way, when a Maiko makes her debut as a Geisha, she already has relationships with the customers and teahouses that will be her livelihood.

ADDICTION  
My voice is gone  
My brain has stopped  
You make my heart tremble

You steal my breath  
I burn inside  
I can’t get enough of you

I can’t stay away  
I need more everyday  
I think I’m addicted  
Your love is just like a drug

~*~

“That’s such a beautiful bracelet!” Anzu squealed in delight. Today, the gang was in the park to enjoy the summer weather. Anzu was sharing a bench with Yugi while the other two guys of their group sat in the grass. “Where did you get it?”  
“Seto gave it to me,” Yugi answered with a blush and smile. “We have become very close. He even wishes to become my danna.” He felt giddy just saying the words. It shocked him when his friends suddenly began yelling.  
“God, Yug! Don’t let that guy fool you like that!” shouted Jounouchi.  
“Yeah, he’s just a prick! He can’t really like you! Not with how fast he’s taking things!” added Honda.  
“You don’t know anything!” Yugi yelled back to their surprise. “You don’t know Seto at all! You don’t have a right to say things like that!”  
“Yugi, we’re just looking out for you,” Anzu explained in a gentle voice, trying to calm everyone down. “You’re our friend, and we don’t want to see you hurt.”  
“I know, but please mind your own business when it comes to my personal matters.” And that was the final word on that subject.

Yugi knew it was impossible to make his friends understand. Their worlds were just too different.

He sighed and wondered if he should have taken Seto up on his offer to stay at the manor while he was at work, but Yugi didn’t want to neglect his friends. They were good people and fun to be with when they weren’t rambling about nothing, but times like this were frustrating.

Yugi blinked with something soft bumped against his face and landed on his lap? It was a bright red, furry apple plushie with little green legs and a large, equally furry leaf on top. “Where’d that come from?” Honda asked out loud.  
“It’s so cute,” Anzu and Yugi said at the same time, to Honda and Jounouchi’s amusement.

“I thought you’d like it,” said a voice over Yugi’s shoulder.  
“Oh, Ryuji-kun!” Yugi felt nervous and relieved. He hadn’t seen his childhood friend since that incident at the ryotei. He was beginning to think they could no longer be friends, and if that were so, it would hurt him terribly.

“Oh my god! You’re Otogi Ryuji!” Anzu was on her feet in a flash.  
“That I am, “ he confirmed with a charming smile, the same one that won him the Smile of the Year award two years running.  
“Awesome!” Jounouchi exclaimed. “I’ve watched all your Dungeon Dice Monsters tournaments on TV!”  
“I got all of the games,” Honda inserted with a shove to keep his blond friend from crawling over him.  
“Cool. I appreciate all of my fans.”

Yugi smiled up at Otogi. “So what brings you here?”  
“I decided to take a personal day. I have to tell you something important.” Otogi’s emerald eyes were serious.  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“In private.”  
“Oh, alright.” Yugi stood. “Excuse me.” He walked off with Otogi, holding the plushie in his arms.

Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda watched them curiously in an attempt to gauge what they’re talking about. Yugi had a look of absolute disbelief on his face. The pair exchanged quick words.

“Something must be wrong,” concluded Anzu.  
“Hope it’s nothin’ too bad,” Jounouchi said.  
“Hey, something’s happening,” Honda pointed out as he scooted closer, trying to hear.

Quite suddenly, Yugi took off running. His friends called for him, but he didn’t even notice.

Honda ran up to Otogi. “Hey! What’s going on?! What did you say to him?!” Otogi held up his hands to ward off the angry brunet.  
“I was just passing along some news.”  
“What about?” Honda demanded.  
“It wouldn’t be right for me to say. You’ll have to ask him when you see him next.”

Honda growled. “You!”  
“Honda, stop that!” Anzu snapped. “If it’s a private matter we can’t do anything about it until Yugi let’s us.” The girl notices Otogi staring at them. “What is it?”  
“I’m surprised Yugi hangs out with you three. He doesn’t normally make friends with people who are... Less cultured than he is.” At that, Honda and Jounouchi screamed at him.  
“You tryin’ ta say something?!”

Yugi hurried to the Kame Sake Ryotei, glad that they had gone to the park near his home. “Mother!” he called as he ran to the living area of the building. He looked in the office first, then dashed off to his parent’s bedroom when it turned up empty. “Mother!”  
“I’m in here, Yugi.” Her voice was unusually soft. She was lying curled up on her sleeping matt with a cell phone loosely held in one hand.

Yugi sat down and hugged her. “Ryuji-kun told me... Something happened with father.”  
“He’s been in an accident. They don’t know if he’ll make it.” Yugi felt his eyes stinging with tears.  
“Does Miho know?”  
“Not yet. She’s with her Oneesan. I don’t want to bother them while they’re working.” Yugi nodded and stayed quietly with his mother, praying his father would be alright.

Seto called Yugi as soon as he was finished with his work at Kaiba Corp. He frowned when Yugi didn’t answer. Of course there were reasons for someone not answering the phone; he could be in the restroom or in the middle of a hands-on activity. He smirked to himself at that last thought. It brought to mind of Yugi exploring his body with those soft hands.

The brunet got into his car then tried calling again. This time he connected. “Yugi?”  
“Seto...” The boy’s voice was shaky and tired.  
“What’s happened?” He started his vehicle, ready to pick Yugi up.  
“My father... he’s been in an accident.”  
“I’ll be right over.”

Seto drove above the speed limit. This was the first time he ever felt that he absolutely had to be with someone who wasn’t his little brother Mokuba. Yugi needed him.  
He pushed his analytical thoughts aside. He could explore his psyche later. Right now, he had somewhere to be.

Yugi was grateful when Seto arrived. He clung to him, shoulders shaking with sobs he was attempting to hold back. His lover rubbed his back without saying a word, letting Yugi grieve however he needed to.

The bad news was given to Miho when she returned home, and together the small family waited for further news. Seto stayed as long as he could, but he had his little brother to look after and work in the morning.  
“Go on, Seto, it’s alright.”  
“Call me if you need anything.”  
“I will, I promise.”

The work day ticked by, second by second. Seto wanted to be with his lover, not listening to the inflated dribbling nonsense that the men on the board of directors spat out in order to justify their jobs, for the third day in a row. He took a deep breath and steeled his patience. The meeting wasn’t any different from usual; he should have been able to handle it without blinking.

The clock chimed one.

It was technically still early, but...  
“If that will be all, gentlemen, I believe we can adjourn early for today.” The men stared at him in surprise, but it looked like not a one of them wanted to argue. There was something they all rather be doing than sitting in a room.  
Seto released a breath once the room was empty and glanced at his phone. No messages. He rubbed his temples to keep a migraine at bay. “I won’t worry. It’s useless worrying when there’s nothing to be done.” He repeated it to himself several times until he could pretend he believed it.

Mrs. Muto nearly knocked over an antique vase in her rush to answer her phone. “Hello?” Yugi and Miho listened from where they sat nearby, their purple gazes wide and fearful for their father’s fate. Moments later, they were all crying and hugging each other.  
Mister Muto was going to be okay.

Yugi collapsed onto his bed, relaxed for the first time in days and feeling exhausted from the strain of being tense with worry. “He’s going to be okay.” He smiled and hugged his apple plushie. “Thank god...” Yugi picked up his phone and called Seto.

A couple days later, Yugi went to see his friends.  
“Your dad’s in the hospital? Is he alright?” Anzu almost dropped the plate of pastries she was bringing to the table.  
“He is now. The doctors said his injuries looked worse than they are. He’ll be able to fly back home in a couple of weeks.”  
“Well that’s good,” said Honda.  
“They say what happened?” Jounouchi asked.  
“A support cable snapped and several broken stone blocks fell on top of him. Fortunately, the wall he was examining had a small overhang and protected him from the worse of it.” The blond whistled.  
“Lucky!”  
“Yes, he was.”

Yugi’s watch beeped. “I have to go. I just wanted to let you guys knows what’s been going on.”  
“You have to work?” Anzu questioned. “We were hoping you could hang out for a while.”  
“Sorry, but I already have other plans. There’s a party I have to attend.” He friends nodded and wished him well.

The petite boy took the bus uptown where he met with Seto. “Are you sure this is alright...? Won’t it look odd if we go together?” The last thing Yugi wanted to do was to cause Seto any trouble.  
“It’ll be fine,” the brunet assured him. “There’s going to be any number of rich, single teenagers there.”

It was strange for Yugi to go to a party without wearing a kimono, but it was liberating for him at the same time. He felt like the other guys his age. He knew several of the attendants already and was able to mingle easily, skipping from group to group like a little hummingbird.  
Seto was glad to see his small lover having such a good time after the ordeal with his father’s accident. Right until he saw Otogi in the group that Yugi had decided to entertain. Blue eyes narrowed at the dice player.

Otogi felt someone staring. Not the kind he was used to either. He looked up and immediately spotted Seto. He smirked at the other teenager. “Hey, Yugi, it’s getting a little late. How about I take you home, like old times?”  
“Oh, I can’t, Ryuji-kun. I came here with someone.”  
“Oh?” Yugi blushed and made excuses to leave, going to the restroom for his getaway.

Seto gritted his teeth and stalked over to Otogi as the group broke up. “You should give up, Otogi-dono.”  
“I’m not a quitter, Kaiba-dono.”

The Kaiba-heir had hoped that Otogi wouldn’t make a pest of himself like this. “Outside.” Otogi stayed cocky and arrogant, pleased at Seto’s uncharacteristic display of anger.  
“Whatever you say.” The two stepped out onto a private balcony, cleverly hidden by a large pillar.

“He’s mine, Otogi.”  
“For now, but I can steal him away.” Seto’s arm snapped out and grabbed his peer by the front of his expensive shirt. “You’re losing that infamous cool of yours, Kaiba-dono.”  
“What the hell is your problem?” Seto hissed. “I’ve never known you to be a boyfriend stealer.” Otogi scowled then.  
“I’m not! But I’m not about to let you have Yugi!”  
“It’s none of your business!” Seto shoved him away, but Otogi quickly caught his balance.  
“It is! A guy like you can’t possibly love Yugi! You’re just playing with him!” Seto graced Otogi with a vicious smirk at the other teen’s accusations.  
“What’s it like being blind?”  
“Kaiba!” Seto held up a hand to stall what his peer was about to say.  
“You’re no better than those insufferable fools I must school with if you think I would lay with just anyone, Otogi. I don’t have time for casual relationships.”

Silence reigned between them for several heartbeats. They could almost feel each throb of its passing. Then Otogi grinned and rested a hand on a cocked hip. “I won’t give up. I’ll prove to him I’m the better man.” Seto smirked again.  
“Heh, you won’t succeed. He’s mine.”  
“We’ll see.”

The two parted on the best terms they had ever been on in years.

September came too soon, and with it the fall term. There was the usual mixture of complaints and excited chatter from the students, like a room full of birds that were competing to see who could squawk the loudest.

“It’s good to see all of you again,” said their homeroom teacher. “I know it’s an unusual time of year for transfers, but today we have a new student.” She was pleased to see all eyes upfront. “Please come in.” The newest addition to their class came through the door, all long legs and cocky smile that made the girls (and even some of the guys) swoon, his d6 earring swinging haughtily. He bowed to them.  
“Otogi Ryuji. I’m sixteen.”

Seto raised a brow and got a smirk in return from Otogi. He narrowed his eyes at the dice-boy.  
Yugi sighed and chose not to look at either of them.

Seto had the feeling that the rest of the school year was going to be interesting.

 

~*~

CHILDISH FANTASY  
I want to make your cold lips smile  
Put laughter in your voice just for a while

The world isn’t so gray  
With a chance it will mend  
I’m sure you will someday  
Fall in love again

There’s a special smile on my face  
Just for you to see  
I want to drown in your embrace  
Childish Fantasy

I want to warm your intense eyes  
Just for me to see  
I want to see love without disguise  
Childish Fantasy

 

END SEASON 1  
See you next season. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden's novel, Memoirs of a Geisha, shows Geisha having long-term sexual relationships with their danna in exchange for money and other favors and claims that attaining such a client was a main part of a geisha's career.  
> In Iwasaki's autobiography, Geisha: A Life, she acknowledges that while Geisha did have long-term sexual relationships with men, these relationships were something apart from the Geishas' careers and that sexual favors were never performed in exchange for money.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
